


the sound of us, and the whispers of them

by we_have_cake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU series, Gay, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, bar au, lapse lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_have_cake/pseuds/we_have_cake
Summary: No one knew, yet everyone wanted to. A simple question, unspoken.What were their names?





	the sound of us, and the whispers of them

the soft beat of music made it's way through the club, fluid and changing as they made their way across the floor.

 

 

maybe it was the way they move, with elegance, grace and radiating confidence, that made them fit perfectly together. no one could deny that when the pair went out, all eyes were on them.  
after all, the were the only people in the club that would start something resembling a ball room dance as soon as a good song blasted through the speakers.

 

it wasn't exactly a ball room dance, but it had the essence, the same feel that it carried, similar soft and refined movements mixed with risqué moves here and there, it was beautiful, alluring.

 

when the song ended, the pair walked up to the bar, smiling at the awe struck tender and asking kindly for a drink. whiskey shots for the smaller of the two, and a cherry liqueur for the other.  
people would offer to pay, with a shy smile or seductive smirk but it was always declined as the two laced their fingers together underneath the table.

 

patrons and ever employees theorized about them, talking in hushed whispers. were they together? what are their sexualities? how old were they? where are they from? and the question on everyone's minds. what are their names?

 

everyone was too star struck to ask, a blessing for the two, and a curse foe everyone else. 

 

it was a friday evening, the sun had just gone down and the sweet smell of blooming cherry blossoms filled the air as the two walked in yet again, striking a tenders interest.

 

they walked up to the bar, sitting down with a shared smile as the new employee eyed them suspiciously, not know of the reputation they held.

 

"are you two fucking?"

 

the question was crass, simple and straightforward. their eyes widened and before one of them could reply, a manager came up and smacked the male on the back of the head, giving him a look.

 

"junhui it is your first day on the job, show a bit of respect for your patrons please." 

 

 

he turned and bowed to the pair, smiling apologetically, sighing. 

 

"i'm sorry for his rudeness, your drinks are on the house tonight."

 

the pair looked at each other for a second then burst out laughing.

 

"no no."

 

the smaller of the two laughed, "don't worry about it. questions, they're nice, they're..."  
"refreshing." the other continued, "after all of our time coming here, dancing, drinking, no one's really asked us anything besides 'can i buy you a drink.' no ones ever asked about who we are as people, as a couple."

 

"i'm jihoon, but call me woozi."

 

he held out a hand, and the manager froze for a second before snapping back to reality and giving him a hand shake.

 

"jeonghan." he said with a soft smile.

 

"and i'm soonyoung, but my nickname is hoshi." another handshake.

 

"to answer your articulate question," woozi said, "yes, we are. it's one of the many perks of being a couple."

 

in that back room an employee handed another a small stack of cash, grumbling about unfair stakes.

The four continued talking for a bit, junhui leaving ever so often to fix a drink. minutes past. an hour. laughs, good times and a alcohol loose tongue, it felt natural. the mystery pair? real people. people with voices, thoughts. 

still legends. 

a form of idol. 

but a realness that we all share. 

 

"it's nice to know someone is curious about the us. just put the drinks on our tab." woozi smiled at jeonghan, and nodded, smiling at junhui before he turned to the other male.

 

"it's getting late, we better get going. thank you." he smiled, "for the service, and the question."

 

just as they were about to exit, hoshi turned to the bar.

 

"thanks junhui!" he shouted, and woozi rolled his eyes, a smiling gracing his lips.

 

as the pair, now know as a couple, exited, they also left all the patrons wondering how wen junhui of all people got the two legends of the club to know his name.

 

jun punched jeonghan's arm playfully, a smug smirk still planted on his face.

"ask more questions hyung, you'll get so much further in life with connections."

"shut up junhui..."


End file.
